la_wiki_pokelandfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:CharmandeR45
63px¡Bienvenido a Mi perfil! Hola, bienvenido a mi perfil n.n, si te sientes cómodo quedate un rato y si no, regresa por donde viniste. PD: Firmame :3 Sobre mí Antes que empieze, me presento, Soy el usuario CharmandeR45 o tambien conocido como Charm o Charmi. Siempre me ha gustado pokémon (desde los 6 años), mi hermano mayor tenía un juego llamado Pokémon Rojo y ese fue el primero que jugué (escogiendo a Charmander por obvias razones) y a partir de ese momento me empezó a gustar mucho la franquicia. >A la edad de los 9 años recibí mi primera gameboy con el cual jugué pokémon amarillo,Cristal y Oro (Y a partir de ese momento cambiaron mis gustos por los pokémon de tipo planta). También recuerdo que jugué pokémon Esmeralda, Rubí y Zafíro (los cuales los jugué con la Gameboy advance SP) y fue uno de mis juegos favoritos y una de las regiones (para mi gusto) más chula: La región de Hoenn. A la edad de entre los 13 y 14 años obtuve mi primera DS (de color celeste y aún la sigo conservando) y con él jugué Pokémon Diamante, Perla y Platino (con el famoso Giratina). Después de 2 años sin novedades (para mi gusto) me regalaron pokémon Negro Y Blanco (primeros juegos en los cuales utilizé Personaje Masculino y Femenino respectivamente) Y el año pasado gracias a mis buenas calificaciones me regalaron mi primera 3DS edición pikachu (el nombre un poco largo, verdad?) y con él juego pokémon blanco y negro 2. Luego seguiré... Estado Falta un día No puedo entrar al chat ;w; Al final el tipo hada existe!! Archivo:Eevee_Conquest.png Archivo:Flareon_Conquest.png Archivo:Espeon_Conquest.png Archivo:Umbreon_Conquest.png Archivo:Jolteon_Conquest.png Archivo:Vaporeon_Conquest.png Archivo:Leafeon_Conquest.png Archivo:Glaceon_Conquest.png 100px Firmas Estas son mis firmas guays, espero que os guste n.n Si firmo en el día o en la Tarde Archivo:Eevee_Conquest.pngCharmi 45 ¡Buenas! n.n100px Si firmo de Noche 100pxCharmi 45 Es de Noche..Archivo:Umbreon_Conquest.png Mi firma habitual ¡Archivo:Leafeon_Conquest.pngCharmi 45¡Dejame un mensaje :3!Archivo:Glaceon_Conquest.png 16:24 29 may 2013 (UTC) Mi firma para este verano 150pxCharmi 45 ¡Ya es Verano! ¡Yuju!100px Proyectos Más información: CharmandeR´S S.A.. Musica favorita Me gusta mucho la música excepto el reagetton (o como se escriba) y el rock metalero. Top 10 (??) *Avril Lavigne: Here's to never growing up *Selena Gomez: Come & Get it *Macklemore: Can't Hold Us *Bruno Mars: Treasure *David Guetta: Play hard *Jennifer Lopez feat Pitbull: Live it Up *Inna feat Dady Yankee: More than friends *Demi Lovato: Heart attack *Little Mix: How ya doin' *Will.iam feat Justin Gayber Bieber: That power Placas Placas de mis series favoritas Códigos de amigo *Pokémon NegroArchivo:Lucho_mini.gif: 2409-3939-2311 *Pokémon BlancoArchivo:Liza_mini_NB.gif:1765-1488-0881 *Pokémon Negro 2Archivo:Nanci_mini.png: 2452-4353-3513 *Pokémon Blanco 2Archivo:Rizzo_mini.gif:5372-9181-4567 Quiero combatir ya! D8 Wikiamigos Mejores wikiamigos Espe Archivo:Cara_de_Espeon.png: Una muy buena amiga, me encanta su serie PDD y me encanta su personaje Dulce n.n Wikiamigos Por orden de petición de amistad: Yoli: Es otr amiga, me ha ayudado en muchas cosas y le tengo un gran aprecio. Layla: Hum..la conozco poco, pero me cae bien n_n Zoe: Otra amiga n_n, es la admin de la wiki y me parece una chica muy buena (no malpenseis :U) Familiares (wikiamigos) Notita: Con ellos también me llevo muy bien n_n Stan: Es un buen amigo n_n, además..¡Tenemos muchas cosas en común! Neru: ¡Es mi hermanosa en la wiki! ¡Me cae muy bien! y..no me acuerdo como la conocí.. xD Glace: Hem...pues...me cae muy bien :la: es la persona que más "estimo" en esta vida ;D Imágenes guays (?) 300px300px Pequeños regalos Bueno, aquí van algunos regalos que me dieron por mi cumpleaños: De Glace :D:200px De Neru:200px De "un amigo":250px Firmas *Primera D8 *baila caramelldansen* (? Archivo: Miku Dance.gifVenga, Baila' Conmigo,Baila! ~ Archivo: Umbreon Dance.gif' *Fuuuck segunda ;w; Bueno, holi, Charm :3 Tu canto, Archivo:Chatot_mini.gif sin duda me da alas 10:54 21 abr 2013 (UTC) *hit the ligths like the music moves you!! You're Ready? or not? (discusión) 17:10 26 abr 2013 (UTC) *Cuarta 8D ti tiririti tiririririti xD La Diosa de lo PsíquicoArchivo:Espeon_Conquest.png 16:38 28 abr 2013 (UTC) *remember, Here's To Never Growing Up ;) Archivo:Yellow Sprite.gif Avril-WishArchivo:Yellow Sprite.gif 17:47 30 abr 2013 (UTC) *Conque meh firmas porrrrrrrrque seh eeeeeeeeeh? EEEEEEEEEEH?????????? Pos aki voy yop Archivo: Sony.png Sony = Sonica = Ola K Ase? = Cyberchus = YO SOY TU MADRE Archivo: Sony.png 16:55 2 may 2013 (UTC) *¿Que dises que no tienes wikiamigos? Wikiamigos te voy a dar a ti Lo necesito... Archivo:Eevee_mini.gif Si no estás a mi lado... Moriré... 15:53 8 may 2013 (UTC) PD: Por si no lo sabías, esta es una indirecta para que me pongas en la lista de gente amigosa :3 *Ponme en tus wikiamigos D8 Archivo:Umbreon_Lick.gif Si la vida no te sonríe... ¡Hazle cosquillas! Archivo:Glaceon_Lick.gif 16:30 8 may 2013 (UTC) *No somos amigosz!? venirr de rusha, no tener amigosz! ser tu mi amigo? xD en serio, somos wikiamigos? Layla Hay (Mi discusión) 16:37 8 may 2013 (UTC) *Firmo :3 Glacy Ice Hey! What's Up?125px 17:51 14 may 2013 (UTC) *Estreno firma! 8D PD: Añédeme en amigos :3 link=Usuario:Zoe, the Vanillite Se acerca el verano! Quieres un helado? link=Muro:Zoe, the Vanillite *Yo me firmaré a mi mismo, es que esta de moda :U (??) 150pxCharmi 45 ¡Ya es Verano! ¡Yuju!100px 18:19 26 jun 2013 (UTC) My favourite videos thumb|left|335 px|Simplemente...Perfecta *-* thumb|right|335 px thumb|left|335px Categoría:Usuarios masculinos Categoría:Páginas de usuario Categoría:Usuarios españoles